


Il dilemma del coreografo

by KateYuki87



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, post episode7
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateYuki87/pseuds/KateYuki87
Summary: Traduzione di una storia che mi ha colpito molto, particolarmente per la perfetta descrizione dei personaggi; trovo siano descritti in modo fantastico, l'ambientazione realistica e i dialoghi azzeccatissimi. Me ne sono innamorata subito ed è ambientata dopo la fine del settimo episodio. C'è amore nell'aria.Grazie a Pampu e a C per l'aiuto <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Choreographer's Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588239) by [Mysecretfanmoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretfanmoments/pseuds/Mysecretfanmoments). 



> Questa storia è una traduzione autorizzata dall'autrice.  
> Questo è il link della storia originale a chi interessasse: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8588239

IL DILEMMA DEL COREOGRAFO

E fù solo il tocco caldo contro le sue labbra prima di cadere, la guancia di Victor contro la sua, la mano di Victor posata dietro la sua testa per proteggerla – e poi sbatterono contro il ghiaccio, è un dolore a cui Yuuri è abituato, ma non lo percepì. Tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è il peso di Victor, e il ricordo di un bacio durato a stento un secondo. Poi Victor si solleva e lo guarda.

"Era l'unica cosa a cui sono riuscito a pensare che potesse sorprenderti più di quanto tu hai sorpreso me".

C'è un modo di dire in inglese – il cuore di qualcuno brilla nei suoi occhi, o che si riflette nei suoi occhi, o qualcosa di simile, e Yuri pensa d'averlo finalmente compreso ora guardando Victor. Così da vicino, anche un ragazzo con la vista pessima come la sua può notarlo. Chissà cosa Victor vedrà riflesso nel suo viso, se è altrettanto facile da leggere.

"Davvero?" Yuri sta ancora cercando di il fatto che Victor l'abbia baciato di fronte a tuttue quelle persone, cosa che dovrebbe essere importante. Dovrebbe esssere in panico.  
Non lo è.

Victor. Sin da picolo, quel nome ha sempre avuto molto valore. Era il nome del suo idolo, il nome di una persona più importante di lui, il migliore di tutti – la persona a cui puntare se era davvero intenzionato a fare sul serio come pattinatore.  
Era un nome così lontano che non aveva alcun rimorso per aver chiamato così il suo cane, così come molti nominano il proprio animale da compagnia come il loro personaggio preferito.  
Il nome – l'uomo – significano molto di più ora.  
In un qualche modo si allontanano un po' l'uno dall'altro mentre lasciano il chiaccio. La mente di Yuri è un vortice indistinto di pensieri – buoni e cattivi – durante le congratulazioni, la cerimonia di premiazione, le interviste.  
E' sicuro di aver risposto ad ogni domanda, ma lo stato in cui versa la sua mente gli rende difficile capire tutto ciò che sta succedendo, specialmente quando tutto accade nella sua seconda lingua. Perde il filo del discorso,delle parole, ma non chiede a nessuno di ripetersi. Victor gli è vicino, vantandosi – brillando – abbastanza per entrambi. Quando Yuri va a cambiarsi, si perde fissando il costume di gara come se possa spiegargli cosa sta accadendo, ma tutto ciò che fa è brillare delicatamente, va quindi a finire nel suo borsone insieme alla tuta.

Lui e Victor lasciano il complesso insieme. Il peso del braccio di Victor intorno alle sue spalle, che normalmente lo sostiene, ora gli fa girare la testa. Le telecamere e il costante vibrare del suo cellulare nella tasca gli mostrano tutto da un'altra prospettiva, il suo viso vicino a quello di Victor, i loro nomi uniti nella didascalia. Sono davvero io questo? E' davvero lui? E' tutto vero? 

Victor non commenta il suo stato confuso.  
Vengono trascurati nelle celebrazioni di Phitchit – senza rancore – e Yuri si prepara ad ubriacarsi.  
Victor, invece, lo trascina via dal bar dopo il secondo bicchiere. Victor ha bevuto poco, quel tanto che basta per tingergli di rosso le guance ma i suoi occhi sono ancora nitidi.

"Andiamo di nuovo a visitare la città?" chiede Yuri.  
Ora che sono soli non riesce ad impedire al suo cuore di battere come in quel momento quando erano sul ghiaccio, anche se non ha molto senso. E' abituato a passare quasi tutto il suo tempo da sveglio con Victor, e anche buona parte di quello in cui non lo è; è abituato a Victor che gli mette le mani addosso alla prima occasione. Non è la vicinanza che lo intimorisce ora ma questa sensazione di parole non dette che aleggia tra di loro, o meglio, cose non dette che potrebbero venire alla luce.  
"No" risponde Victor. Sorride e lo spinge verso l'hotel.  
"Ah" è l'unica risposta di Yuri. Spera che Victor dica qualcosa in più per metterlo a suo agio, mo non lo fa, e il suo sguardo è difficile da decifrare. Questo stato d'animo Yuri non lo riconosce. Direi che l'ho sorpreso, pensa, chiedendosi se poi se ne pentirà. No – non può. Riesce ancora a vedere Victor correre a bordo pista, il panico/il bisogno/l'euforia di incontrarlo li. Sorprendentemente Victor è solo il primo passo.  
Non sa qualo saranno il secondo, il terzo o il quarto, ma è fiducioso che li comprenderà quando si presenteranno a lui.

Salutano la ragazza alla reception nella Hall dell'albergo ed entrano in un ascensore vuoto.  
E' ben illuminato, una volta questo lo avrebbe fatto allontanare ma sta volta no. E' incuriosito, intrigato dagli sguardi che gli lancia Victor.

Mi ha baciato in diretta TV, pensò Yuri. Non era il loro primo bacio, per l'esattezza. C'è ad esempio il bacio – umidiccio – sulla fronte quella volta in cui Victor era assonnato dopo che Yuri l'aveva svegliato per mostrargli un video. C'è la pioggia di baci sul suo viso quella volta in cui aveva detto qualcosa – ora non ricorda di preciso cosa – riguardante la prossima competizione. C'è anche da contare quei vari, dolci e lenti baci quando Victor era particolarmente impressionato; quelle occasioni in cui avevano brillato anche i suoi occhi.  
Tutti quei baci sembravano un piano preciso. Guarda quante attenzioni ti riservo sembravano dire. Sii più sicuro di te stesso, allenati duramente, esprimiti di più.Yuri non poteva fidarsi di quei baci, perchè Victor stava ancora cercando la sua strada come allenatore. Aveva già ammesso che sarebbe diventato qualsiasi cosa, se ciò avesse spronato ancora di più Yuri.

Durante la caduta, Yuri non aveva provato chè amore, sostenuto dall'imprevedibilità di Victor. Lo stupore di yuri si era trasform,ato in piacere ancora prima dell'impatto col ghiaccio.

"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri?" chiede Victor. Il suo tono leggero la fa sembrare una domanda insignificante ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi lo tradisce.  
Yuri inclina la testa. Potrebbe rispondere – ma a volte è più divertente lasciare Victor in sospeso, e il suono dell'ascensore che li avvisa dell'arrivo al loro piano fornisce una buona scusa.  
Escono e Yuri ignora victor.

"Yuri" lo riprende Victor, e a lui scappa un sorriso.  
"Victor?"  
"Mi stai ignorando"  
Yuri lo guarda ad occhi sgranati "Ti sembra una cosa di cui possa essere capace?"  
"E chi lo sapeva che nascondevi questo lato di te" dice Victor ferito.  
Si fermano di fronte alla porta di yuri. Non è minimamente sorpreso quando Victor lo segue all'interno della stanza, "Lo sai da un po'" dice accendendo la luce.  
Il ghigno di victor è addolcito dal calore del suo sguardo, "Si, lo so".  
Yuri appende il suo cappotto e si volta per prendere quello di Victor, ma lui se ne sta li con le braccia lungo i fianchi, sorridendogli. Questo è uno stato d'animo nuovo. In parte aspettativa, in parte – qualcos'altro.  
"Yuri" dice Victor, ma sembra più lo dica a se stesso chè a lui. Il cuore di yuri batte all'impazzata e si chiede se la sua riluttanza a parlare del bacio sia codardia o astuzia. Certe cose sono troppo importanti per essere affidate a profonde discussioni, possono essere dette con leggerezza, o con gesti. Possono essere espresse in movimenti sul ghiaccio, come lui e Victor ben sanno, ma il portarle a galla nel silenzio di una stanza d'albergo – sembra sbagliato. O e solo lui a farsi delle paranoie? Forse se fosse più incline a parlare dei propri sentimenti non sarebbe esploso in precedenza con Victor nel parcheggio, e Victor avrebbe saputo di non ricattarlo prima di una competizione. Forse.

Alla fine Yuri si stanca di aspettare Victor. Gli sfila la sciarpa e la appende vicino al suo cappotto. Victor rimane impassibile, guardandolo, e Yuri dopo aver aperto i bottoni cerca di sfilargli il cappotto dalle spalle. Victor si muove appena, facendo scendere la giacca e yuri la afferra. E' pesante, e se Yuri mettesse il naso nel bavero sa che sentirebbe un profumo che gli ricorderebbe l'euforia del momento, e le braccia di Vctor, e la sua bocca contro la sua. Sentirebbe il profumo delle sue braccia strette per attirarlo a sè, e sussurrargli nell'orecchio.

Yuri trema mentre appende il cappotto. Victor è meno imponente ora ma lo attrae soltanto di più. Yuri si toglie le scarpe e lascia Victor all'ingresso, può seguirlo o starsene li continuando a fare la statua enigmatica; nel mentre Yuri si è buttato sul letto giocando col cellulare.

"Quante volte devo chiedertelo?" chiede alla fine Victor, quando Yuri ormai si era già arreso. E' appoggiato al muro d'ingresso, le scarpe ancora indosso.  
Yuri appoggia il telefono ignorando le chiamate perse.  
"Hm?"  
"Per far in modo che tu dica di si. Dovrei baciati mentre te lo chiedo?".  
Un brivido corre lungo la schiena di yuri. Si siede guardandolo attentamente mentre Victor si toglie le scarpe e lo raggiunge, sedendogli vicino con una gamba sul letto in modo da essergli di fronte. La sua mano si solleva e si posa sul mento di Yuri.  
"Non ricordo alcuna domanda" mormora Yuri. Il suo sguardo fisso sull'altra mano di Victor posata tra di loro, le eleganti dita piegate, le nocche sporgenti, le ossa del suo polso come fini dettagli di una scultura.  
"Cosa vuoi che io sia?" chiede Victor. La sua voce delicata.  
"Non dire che vuoi che io sia me stesso. Io sono la persona che è più "se stessa" al mondo".  
"Probabilmente" acconsente Yuri, pensando al modo incurante con cui Victor si destreggia nella vita, la sua ttenzione continuamente catturata da tutto ciò che è brillante e bello. Gli sovviene che Victor aveva iniziato a parlare in merito a cosa occorresse per fargli dire di si e riprende quindi il filo.   
"Cosa vuoi che io sia non è una domanda da si o no".   
Non riesce a smettere di guardare la mano di Victor sul copriletto, rilassata vicino alla sua gamba.  
"Yuri".  
Avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi dell'altra mano sul suo viso, che ora lo guida. Voltandolo delicatamente verso Victor. Sa che il bacio sta arrivando, ma in qualche modo lo coglie comunque di sorpresa, facendo perdere un battito al suo cuore e tremare le sue mani. Gli occhi chiusi, non per paura ma per l'emozione – sollievo.  
Vorrebbe baciare Victor per sempre, assaporare il suo leggero profumo e sentire le dita di Victor farsi strada sulla sua pelle, il dolce dischiudersi della sua bocca contro la sua.

Preme una mano contro il suo stesso cuore. Ha ragione, sta battendo all'impazzata. Mentre il bacio si fa più profondo, lo scivolare della lingua di Victor contro la sua manda un'ondata di eccitazione attraverso tutto il suo corpo, svelando un desiderio a lungo sopito, e si ritrova a farsi avanti per Victor – ma si ritrae all'ultimo secondo stringendo forte la propria maglietta. No, si riprovera, ma non riesce a smettere di rispondere al bacio con tutto il desiderio che cerca di reprimere; per una volta la sua bocca è la perte più onesta di sè.  
Victor si allontana troppo presto, e Yuri deve stringere i pugni per impedirsi di ritirarlo a sè.

"Vuoi che io sia il tuo fidanzato?" chiede Victor.

E' la frase sbagliata. Yuri non è un debole bisognoso di attenzioni. Non può sopportare che Vuoi che io sia il tuo fidanzato sia nella stessa tipologia di domande di Vuoi un altro bicchiere d'acqua.

"Vuoi essere il mio?" chiede Yuri, finalmente incontrando lo sguardo di Victor. E' una risposta forzata, quasi arrabbiata – ma il sorriso di Victor è così luminoso.  
"Si".  
C'è un ronzio nelle sue orecchie. "Perchè così mi aiuterà?".  
Victor scuote la testa.  
Nella mente di yuri stanno di nuovo cadendo, sbattendo sul ghiaccio di fronte a centinaia di persone. Sente di nuovo le labbra di Victor sulle sue, e il sangue pulsargli nelle orecchie, l'euforia di aver fatto tutto giusto.  
Non perfettamente – si ricorda della caduta durante l'esibizione e dell'adrenalina che bloccava il dolore – ma al limite delle sue abilità e oltre le aspettative di Victor.

Il suo viso è rosso per l'imbarazzo. Sa che Victor, a suo modo, lo ama, ma lo vuole come amante per il suo stesso bene o per quello di Yuri?

Una sensazione lo risveglia dallo shock. Victor gli ha preso la mano, e gli bacia l'interno del polso posando il palmo di Yuri sulla sua guancia.  
"Ebbene?".  
"Non riesco mai a capire quando sei serio" dice lentamente Yuri.  
"Sono serissimo" dice sorridendo. "Serio come – ah- Georgi. Non dico che non ti avrei offerto lo stesso come tuo allenatore, ma.."  
"Saresti diventato il mio amante solo per motivarmi?" chiede Yuri. Aveva ragione di preoccuparsi. Una parte di sè l'aveva sempre saputo che la dedizione di Victor alla causa – e il piacere- andavano oltre ciò che molte persone considerano normale.  
"E' strano? Sei pieno d'energie, bellissimo, di talento. Mi sarebbe piaciuto".  
Yuri è felice di non essersi preso a cuore tutti quei baci, e chiede con voce tremante "E ora?"

Victor gli bacia il palmo della mano, tenendola tra le sue, esaminandola.  
"Ora non voglio nulla di più. E' così da un po', ma la tua performance di sta sera mi ha reso solo più sicuro".  
Yuri alza lo sguardo. Dal calore delle sue guance suppone d'esser rosso come un peperone, ma non cerca di nasconderlo. "E' davvero difficile" continua Victor, tirando indietro la manica per bacirgli il polso e poi l'avambraccio, sempre più in alto, "Tenere le mani a posto".

Per un momento, tutto ciò che yuri prova è il desiderio di accoccolarsi in braccio a Victor, completamente sedotto – ma poi ricorda tutto ciò che ha sopportato nei mesi appena trascorsi.

"Tu non hai mai tenuto le mani a posto!" esclama emergendo dallo stato di lussuria in cui era caduto abbastanza per rimproverarlo.  
Figuriamoci se Victor non giocava la carta dell'amante affranto che gli calza a pennello; d'altronde ha sempre fatto ciò che voleva fin dall'inizio.  
Victor ha la grazia di ridere, inclinando la testa all'indietro. E' una risata lunga, gli occhi chiusi per il divertimento perima di calmarsi e fissare Yuri, che cercando di non farsi incantare mentre i suoi occhi seguono i lineamenti del collo di Victor, la mandibola, i suoi capelli che cadono delicatamente sulla sua fronte.  
"Me l'hai sempre fatta passare liscia ogni volta però" ribatte Victor.  
"Ero in adorazione. E giovane. E non mi ero ancora abituato a te".  
"Abituato a me" gli fa eco Victor. Sembra quasi preoccupato.  
"Non preoccuparti" dice Yuri a voce bassa. "sarai sempre tu la persona più affascinate all'interno di qualsiasi stanza".   
"Anche per te?"  
"Specialòmente per me".  
"Ah Yuri, non va bene" Victor sorride. "Tu sei quello che deve essere il più affascinante ora. Come tuo allenatore, disapprovo".  
"E come fidanzato?" chiede Yuri. Non gli costa nulla dirlo, ma può notare gli occhi di Victor sgranarsi per la sorpresa, la bocca leggermete aperta. Le guance arrossate – e Yuri inizia a sospettare che non stesse per nulla esagerando quando aveva detto di non volere nulla di più oltre che essere il fidanzato di Yuri.  
"Yuri".  
E in una frazione di secondo si ritova sbattuto sul letto. Victor a cavcioni su di lui, col mento prende contro ai suoi occhiali, gli bacia la fronte, le guancie, il naso. Alla fine si abbassa a reclamare la bocca di Yuri, le mani ai lati del suo viso lo accarezzano con la delicatezza che era mancata all'approccio precedente.  
A Yuri sembra di sciogliersi , li steso sul letto, "Oh" è l'unica cosa che riesce a pensare.  
Tra tutte le possibili risposte, non aveva pensato di potersi ritrovare Victor sopra di lui. Cerca di non pensare al peso sul suo bacino, cercando di non mettersi in imbarazzo con un erezione improvvisa. Delicatamente appoggia una mano sul fianco di Victor per fargli capire di non esser svenuto, e Victor lo bacia più forte, con ancor più passione.  
Le mani di Yuri non lasciano la camicia di Victor. Cerca ancora di trattenersi, di restare calmo, di non tradirsi, ma deve ricordarsi di respirere quando immagina di passare le sue mani tra i capelli di Victor.  
No, pensa, come in precedenza. Ma questo No è seguito da un perchè no?  
Perchè tu non sei Victor, pensa tu non puoi..  
La sua mano percorre il fianco di Victor, la spalla arrivando finalmente alla base del collo e poi ad accarezzare i suoi capelli. Morbidi. Come Yuri aveva sempre sospettato. Se li ricorda lunghi, quando Victor era il più bel ragazzo che yuri avesse mai visto. Se li ricorda sul viso di Victor durante una giravolta, una visione più erotica di tutto ciò che il suo cervello avesse mai potuto immaginare. Se li ricorda sul suo viso, Victor addormentato sulla sua spalla, sdraiato su di lui ma sempre fuori portata.

Aiuto, pensa anche se nel mentre risponde ai baci di Victor. Cosa dovrebbe fare ora?  
Victor si accorge delle carezze di yuri dopo un attimo. Termina il bacio con una leggera spinta contro il suo naso, tirandosi indietro quanto basta per guardare yuri. Qualsiasi cosa veda sul viso di yuri lo fa sorridere, un sorriso che lo rende più giovane di qualche anno – più ragazzino.

"Dicevi sul serio vero?" chiede Victor.  
Yuri gli cattura una ciocca di capelli tra le dita, fissandola come se fosse la settima meraviglia del mondo.  
"Ne dubiti?" la sua voce incerta quanto lui.  
Victor sorride ancora, e improvvisamente il suo peso svanisce. Si alza e si mette a camminare su e giù per la stanza, mano sulla bocca. Yuri si siete e lo osserva incuriosito.  
"Ma che..?" chiede  
Victor si passa una mano tra i capelli, il viso ancora arrossato "Il primo amante ha un grosso carico di responsabilità" dice "quasi quanto un allenatore. Un allenatore d'amore.."  
Sta facendo brainstorming? si chiede Yuri, che la sua mente stia cercando di programmare la relazione nello stesso modo in cui un coreografo prepara un allenamento sul ghiaccio? ha paura sia così.  
"Non credo tu debba.." cerca di dire. "Mi va bene continuare a comportarci come prima".

Victor è sempre stato al suo fianco, giorno e notte. L'ha baciato varie volte, una volta di fronte alle telecamere. Per qualche ragione, gli sovviene il bacio sulla fronte. Immagina di svegliare Victor nel pieno della notte e sentire delle labbra sfiorare le sue in un saluto innocente.Un brivido lo attraversa e si chiede se Victor si sentirà ancora più libero di toccarlo ora.

Non pensarci, Yuri si raccomanda. Non può pensare a queste cose di fronte a Victor o si caccerà nei guai.  
Victor osserva Yuri analizzando la sua affermazione, ma continua a camminare. Gli ci vuole un po' per prendere una decisione. Che decisione abbia preso Yuri non riesce a capirlo, ma alla fine Victor gli si inginocchia di fronte e prendendogli le mani chiede: "Ti fidi di me?".  
I loro sguardi si incrociano. Victor è travolgente, spesso imprevedibile e tende a dimenticarsi le cose da un giorno all'altro – ma tutto ciò non lo rende disonesto. Lo rende...divertente. Eccitante. Yuri non può mai annoiarsi con lui nei paraggi ed il mondo non è mai noioso se c'è Victor.

"Certo" risponde Yuri, Victor gli bacia le mani, prima una e poi l'altra. Sorride, e di nuovo Yuri capisce il significato della frase il cuore riflesso nei suoi occhi.  
"Perfetto" dice Victor, gli occhi pieni di felicità. "Sta notte dormo qui".  
Yuri è incredulo "Io, io non credo.."  
Victor sorride, si alza e bacia Yuri di nuovo.  
"Terrò le mani a posto", sussurra ritraendosi. "Per quanto mi sia possibile".

Il Victor-traduttore nel cervello di Yuri interpreta la frase con Non cercherò attivamente di fare sesso con te, una piccola rassicurazione ma che riesce comunque a mettere Yuri a suo agio. Non pensa d'esser pronto per un altro grande passo ora. E' sufficiente vedere Victor che lo fissa con quell'espressione, come se Yuri fosse la sua più grande conquista. E' esaltante.  
"Okay" dice Yuri, e spera che il suo cuore si calmi un po', abbastanza per dormire – eventualmente.


End file.
